chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucia Petrelli
Lucia Medi Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is 4 years old, and is the youngest daughter and child of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. Unlike most characters in World 2, Lucia does not have 3 abilities: she has 9, since she also gained the abilities of her dead triplet siblings, Ryan and Cayla. These abilities are Self-Sustenance, Physical Immunity, Merging, Death Aura, Neuronal Vampirism, Trace Shifting, Songspeak, Enhanced Vision and Enhanced Agility. Appearance Lucia has always been very small for her age, with light grey eyes and blonde hair. She has grown a little since, but she is still very small, and she will continue to be so throughout her childhood. As an adult, she will be slim built and will be the shortest in her family, standing at 5'6 only. Her eyes will remain that light grey, and her hair will lighten a little, making her different from most of her siblings and family. Personality Lucia's personality is complex, since she often shows aspects of her triplet siblings' characters as well as her own, and her temperament can change rapidly. She also speaks with her siblings mentally, and finds doing so comforting. She's a serious child, who doesn't show her emotions easily, unless overwrought. She tends to take too much blame and responsibility upon herself, a trait which will worsen as she ages. Home Lucia lives with her family - her parents and most of her siblings - in their home in the suburbs of New York city. Like most of the children, she has lived here for all of her short life. The house is a large one, 4 stories high, with an outhouse and a garden where Hayley often practices her florakinesis. It was originally smaller, but has been altered and extended using reality manipulation. Currently, it contains a kitchen, dining room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, 2 nurseries, a playroom and several bathrooms and shower-rooms. It also has an underground pool-room which has been recently added. Abilities Unlike all other characters in World 2, Lucia isn't limited to 3 abilities, and neither does she have a multiple ability. She originally would have had 3, but gained 3 more from her brother Ryan and another 3 from her sister Cayla, both from when they were merged together by her older self before birth. Her first ability, and one which is naturally hers, is Merging. She has used it to merge together several small objects, and her future self also used it to merge together 3 individual people. She can merge together objects, animals, plants and people. In each case, a new object or being is formed which shares characteristics of all originals. She is able to control which characteristics and kept or lost, and can merge almost anything, the only exception being combining organic and inorganic material. fails]]Her second ability is Physical Immunity, another original one. This means that no ability which works physically will affect her. She can't be healed, killed or revived by any ability, and she wouldn't be affected by elementokinesis, cryokinesis, gravity manipulation or anything of the sort. She sees through illusions and can see someone invisible. If someone with enhanced speed or strength tried to use their ability against her, they'd find themselves temporarily returned to normal levels. However, other abilities - such as mental, precognitive or dimensional ones - can still affect her. Her third ability, and her final original one, is Self-Sustenance. This ability means that at need her body can sustain itself without food or water or air, producing its own energy from nothing. She can't be killed or harmed from starvation, dehydration or asphyxiation. She can also survive any damage to her lungs and digestive system, since once the damage is discovered the ability will simply activate and bypass the systems. The same is true for poisoning in food or air, lessened blood supply to these organs, and limited blood loss. ]]Her fourth ability is Death Aura. This ability was originally her brother's, and it was responsible for the deaths of Lowri, Ryan and Cayla in another timeline. The ability is triggered by physical or emotional trauma, and it kills all around it. It can also kill the user, since it doesn't include immunity, but it can't kill Lucia because its effect is physical. It cannot be healed or reversed by any known method except using a double Command, but it can be negated or shielded against, and it can be controlled by controlling one's emotions. Her fifth ability, again from Ryan, is Neuronal Vampirism. This ability drains the energy from the nerve impulses of others, temporarily paralysing them while giving Lucia the energy to heal herself, increase her energy levels or improve her speed or strength. Her sixth ability is Trace Shifting. With this she can shift small features of her appearance, to hide her identity or pass as another. She can alter her DNA enough for it not to be traceable, change her fingerprints or retinal pattern or dental pattern. She can change her voice by altering her vocal cords, and change her blood and tissue type. She can change any small feature. She can give herself the traces of others, give herself completely new traces which are unused, and even give herself no traces at all. Her seventh ability is Songspeak. This enables her to communicate through music, altering the emotions of her listeners when she sings or hums, according to the mood of the song. For example, a sad ballad would invoke grief, an angry rebellious song would make everyone angry, an upbeat song would produce joy. She can also have other effects with music, such as hypnotising, summoning people and triggering visions. Her eighth ability is Enhanced Agility. With this ability, she can run, jump and climb extremely well, moving smoothly and swiftly. She can dodge attacks with ease, and perform numerous gymnastic feats. It makes her graceful, lithe and nimble on her feet. Her final ability is Enhanced Vision. When she activates this ability, she can see incredibly well, in poor lighting and can also see minute details and see for a longer distance. She can activate different aspects of the ability, meaning she can also see infra-red and ultraviolet, and she can see through objects selectively. Family & Relationships * Mother - Lowri Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Jack Calwin, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Aunts - Pippy Gray, Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Lucia was first seen as her future self, who'd come into this time to warn her mother and try to save her and her siblings from their death. However, the warning wasn't enough and it failed - Lowri was shot, Ryan's death aura was activated and it killed them all, the unborn Lucia surviving only due to her physical immunity. Future Lucia continued to search for a way to save them, and eventually worked out what had happened, and asked her cousin Noah to send her back once more to save them. She'd realised what she could do to save her mother - merge the triplets into one so that the ability would not get triggered - and as terrible as the solution was, this was what she did. Lowri was shot once more, as before in the other timeline, but the Death Aura was not triggered and therefore she could heal herself and survive. As a precaution, Lucia was delivered in an emergency Caesarian since she couldn't be healed. Even after birth, this inability to be healed remained, but her premature birth didn't threaten her because of her self-sustenance. Within a few days, she had manifested several more abilities, and met most of her family. The reason for her 9 abilities was inferred, but not the full source. When she learned that she would have a nephew, she became highly excited, and was devastated when she learned that Alec had died. This caused her to manifest death aura and accidentally kill her father. She fled. She was found by her cousin Gabriella, who tried to comfort her and persuade her not to blame herself. However, Lucia refused to accept this reassurance. She only returned home when her sister Hayley practically forced her to do so, and she locked herself in her room, fearful of spending any time with anyone. She only stopped this after her father was revived. Roughly three years afterwards, Lucia was visited by a future version of her step-cousin Jamie . He asked her to help him lay a trap for a villain in the future. She needed to copy his traces to lay this trap, and in doing so she compared his DNA sequences to those of others in the family, and learned that he wasn't her biological cousin. She told him this after she returned. They are currently the only individuals who know the truth. Future Lucia will in future date and eventually marry her step-cousin, Jamie Petrelli. They will have quintuplet children: Michela, Sheridan, Blaine, Alanna and Katie. It is unknown how old the couple will be when the children are born, but it is known that these will be the only children they will have. Both Jamie and Lucia will work as agents for the Organisation. One of Jamie's missions will earn him the enmity of James Morris, and he will need the help of both Lucia and her past self to save himself from the man. Lucia's past self will copy his traces and lead a false trail to the ambush location. Future Lucia will then arrive, fight Morris and kill him using her death aura. Etymology Lucia is a Latin name which means "light". This could refer to her blonde hair, light eye colouring and pale complexion. Her middle name of Medi is Welsh and means both "harvest" and "September", referring to the month of her birth and the fact that she harvested her triplet siblings when they were merged into her. The meaning of "harvest" is shared by her sister Tessa's name. Her surname is a Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.